outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Graham
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= *Fiona Graham *Mrs. Buchan |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= |Hair= Curly dark brown |Eyes= |Skin= Fair |Spouse= *Ernie Buchan (m. 1970) |Children= *Ginger Buchan (daughter) *Tisha Buchan (daughter) *Sheena Buchan (daughter) |Extended= *Mrs. Graham (grandmother) † |Occupation= *Housewife *Mistress of Craigh na Dun Bed-and-Breakfast |Clan= |Nationality= Scottish |dragonfly=true|voyager=true|drums=true|written=true |Actor = Iona Claire |Seasons = season2-3 }} Fiona Graham Buchan is the granddaughter of Mrs. Graham, from whom she inherited the role of caller for the ritual at the standing stones. After her grandmother died, Fiona also took over as housekeeper at the Reverend Reginald Wakefield's manse. She is married to Ernie Buchan, and has three daughters. Personal History Fiona grew up in Inverness, Scotland. Her paternal grandmother, Mrs. Graham, bequeathed to her the role of caller in the druid group which performs a ritual on the sun feasts and fire feasts at the stone circle of Craigh na Dun. In February 1970, she married Ernie Buchan. Events of the Novels ''Dragonfly in Amber In 1968,﻿ Claire returns to Scotland with Brianna and slips away one day to talk to Fiona about the Druid group she belongs to. Fiona tells Claire that a tall, blonde woman with green eyes called Gillian Edgars has also been asking questions about the group. Fiona says that Gillian has been taking courses at the Institute for the Study of Highland Folklore and Antiquities. Voyager When Fiona overhears Claire, Roger MacKenzie, and Brianna talking about the Dunbonnet she fills them in on the rest of the legend and that information directs them to search the prison rolls. Drums of Autumn In December 1969, Brianna visits Roger in Inverness for Christmas. He tells her that Fiona Graham and her fiancé Ernie Buchan are buying the manse because it has the room for kids. Written in My Own Heart's Blood On October 31, 1980, after being questioned by the police, Brianna arrives at home in the middle of the night, and finds that someone must have set Rob Cameron free and has taken keys to the house and her rifle. She takes the children to Fiona's. While Jemmy and Mandy are staying at the Buchans', Rob Cameron arrives to ask Fiona questions about Craigh na Dun. Jemmy calls the police, but Cameron escapes after striking Fiona in the face. Ernie doesn't want to put his family in danger and decides to take Jemmy and Mandy back to Brianna. Personality Fiona is attentive and eager, and comfortable in her domestic sphere. Physical Appearance Short, plump and pretty as a small brown hen. Attractive with dark curly hair and wide brown eyesDragonfly in Amber, chapter 2 with a round cheerful face whose natural expression is a smile.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 3﻿ Relationships Name *'Fiona''' is the feminine form of Fionn,Behind the Name: Fiona - accessed 20 June 2016 from Irish fionn (older Irish finn) meaning "fair" or "white".Behind the Name: Fionn - accessed 20 June 2016 *'Graham' is derived from the English place name Grantham which probably meant "gravelly homestead" in Old English.Behind the Name Surname: Graham - accessed 20 June 2016 *'Buchan' is derived from the district of Buchan, in the north east of Aberdeenshire and Banffshire. - accessed 20 June 2016 via Wikipedia Trivia TV Series Actress Iona Claire portrays Fiona Graham in the STARZ Outlander television adaptation. Appearances Season Two *Dragonfly in Amber (Episode) Season Three *Of Lost Things Season Four *TBA Gallery S02E13-Screencap2.jpg S02E13-Screencap7.jpg References Category:Characters Category:20th century characters Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters in Season 2